1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a telephone network interface enclosure for protecting telephone network interface devices. In particular, the invention relates to a network interface enclosure having two covers, a subscriber cover and a telephone company ("telco") cover. The subscriber cover can be opened to expose a subscriber compartment and subscriber portions of telephone network interface devices in that compartment. The telco cover can be opened to expose a telco compartment and telco portions of telephone network interface devices in that compartment.
The subscriber and telco covers are attached to a base portion of the network interface enclosure by detent mechanisms so that the covers generally hinge about the detent mechanisms and can be retained in open positions. The detent mechanisms are formed from cooperating elements attached to both the subscriber and telco covers and the base portion of the network interface enclosure.
In one embodiment of the invention, the subscriber and telco covers each include portions having a notched caming surface and a pin. The base portion of the network interface enclosure includes stops and slots formed between fingers that protrude from the base portion. The pins on the subscriber and telco covers are received in the slots formed between the protruding fingers and caming surfaces on the subscriber and telco covers abut the stops on the base portion.
In operation, when the subscriber and telco covers are in a closed position, the caming surfaces on the covers rest on stops on the base portion of the network interface enclosure and the pins on the covers are retained in the top of slots of the base portion. As the covers are opened, the caming surfaces ride along the stops until the stops reach the notches. When a stop reaches a notch, the stop is retained in the notch, the cover shifts downwardly so that the pin on the cover rests in the bottom of the slot on the base portion of the network interface enclosure and the cover is retained in an open position.
In another embodiment of the invention, the subscriber and telco covers each include portions having caming surfaces, flat surfaces and pins. The base portion of the network interface enclosure includes hinge portions and cantilever springs. The pins on the subscriber and telco covers are received in the hinge portions on the base portion and the caming surfaces on the subscriber and telco covers abut the cantilever springs on the base portion.
In operation, when the subscriber and telco covers are in a closed position, the caming surfaces on the covers rest on the cantilever springs on the base portion of the network interface enclosure and the pins on the covers are retained in the hinge portions on the base portion. As the covers are opened, the caming surfaces ride along the top surfaces of the cantilever springs until the flat surfaces reach the top surface of the cantilever springs. When the flat surfaces reach the cantilever springs, the force of the cantilever springs interacting with the flat surfaces retains the covers in open positions.
2. Discussion of Related Art
Telephone subscribers may purchase and install their own telephone equipment and related appliances. Those subscribers are responsible for the proper operation of their equipment and the telephone company is responsible for the service only up to the juncture between the telco wiring and the subscribers wiring. Thus, it is desirable to provide a telephone network interface enclosure providing protection for and ready access to telephone network interface devices. The telephone network interface devices in turn allow connection and disconnection of subscribers wiring from telco wiring so that the subscribers can readily isolate problems to the telco or subscriber equipment.
Network interface enclosures are now available for use in covering telephone network interface devices. Typical in the art are the network interface enclosures shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 314,759 issued to Thomas J. Collins et al. on Feb. 19, 1991, 4,979,209 issued to Thomas J. Collins et al. on Dec. 18, 1990, 4,949,376 issued to Anthony L. Nieves et al. on Aug. 14, 1990, 4,945,559 issued to Thomas J. Collins et al on Jul. 31, 1990, 4,910,770 issued to Thomas J. Collins et al on Mar. 20, 1990, 4,882,647 issued to Thomas J. Collins et al. on Nov. 21, 1989, Des. 304,339 issued to Thomas J. Collins et al. on Oct. 31, 1989, and Des. 297,136 issued to Thomas J. Collins et al. on Aug. 9, 1988. There remains, however, a need in the art for a network interface enclosure that provides easy access to modular devices contained in the enclosure having low cost and maintenance and increased functionality and reliability.
The Collins et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,979,209, 4,945,559, 4,882,647, Des. 304,339 and Des. 297,136 and the Nieves et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,376 disclose network interface enclosures having subscribers and telco covers hinged on their sides to the network interface enclosure base. Network interface enclosures having subscriber and telco covers hinged at their sides have the disadvantage that the covers impede access to the network interface devices enclosed within the network interface enclosure.
The Collins et al. U.S. Pat. Nos. Des. 314,759 and 4,910,770 and the Nieves et al. U.S. Pat. No. 4,949,376 disclose network interface enclosures having covers hinged at their tops to a base portion of the network interface enclosure. However, the network interface enclosures disclosed in those patents have the disadvantage there is no means provided for holding the subscriber and telco covers in an open position, Thus, in use, the subscriber and telco cover naturally close and require repeated reopening.